Une réalité?
by lulu59
Summary: Tony/Abby un petit délire


Tout le monde était au bureau quand le portable de Tony reçut un sms Tony le lut :

Mon Tony-chou, viens me voir s'il te plaît et je te ferai ce que tu veux ce soir.

Tony sourit et rigola. Il lui répondit:

Mon petit ange, je voudrai bien mais Gibbs me laisserai pas venir te voir car je n'ai pas fini mes rapports.  
P.S: Je peux avoir ce que je veux ce soir ou pas .

Il l'envoya et releva le tête et vut Gibbs le regardais.

G: Tu n'as pas des rapports finir la place de jouer avec ton portable

Son portable vibra , Tony voulut le regardais mais Gibbs le prit.

G: Tu le reprendras quand tu aura fini ton rapport,compris?

T: Oui, bien sur.

Et Gibbs partit ce chercher son café .Pendant ce temps, Tony envoya un e-mail:

On a un problème Gibbs a pris mon portable et me le rendra que quand j'aurai fini. J'espère que tu n'as pas dit de cochonnerie. I love you

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut :

Je crois qu'il l'a lut car il fais une drôle de tête. Tu a mis mon prénom pour mon numéro ou pas parce que là on est mal très aussi je t'aime.

Il lui répondit:

Non, j'ai juste mis mon petit ange. Ce soir je rentrerai tard. Tu ne me réponds plus car je le vois arriver. On se voit au toilette à tout à l'heure.

Gibbs arriva et Tony le regarda, Gibbs le sentit

G: Un problème ,Dinozzo

T: Est ce qu'il faut te demander aussi si on dois se lever?

G: Pourquoi tu dois te lever , Dinozzo?

_Pourquoi faire , il est drôle j'ai envie de lui dire pour desserrer mon pantalon, pensa Tony_

T: Pourquoi faire ton avis?

G: Je ne sais pas dis-moi?

_J'aurai jamais du demander de me lever , songea Tony_

Tony se leva et courut aussi vite que possible.

Mc: Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

K: C'est Tony tu sais

Mc: Tu as raison

10 minutes plus tard, Tony revenut avec un sourire.

K: Pourquoi tu souris? Non laisse tomber je ne veux pas savoir .

Tony ne répondit pas et Kate trouva a bizarre.

K: Tony ouou!

T: Tu disait quoi?

K: Tu as l'air distrait, c'est les toilettes qui te rends comme ça?

T: Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux.

Abby arriva

A: Salut tout le monde

Mc,K,G: Salut ,Abby

Abby se retourna pour voir Tony lui fit un sourire qui lui rendit.

A: Ben Tony tu me dis plus bonjour. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?

K: je sais pas, il est comme ça depuis qu'il est revenu des toilettes.

A: Tu as bu quoi?

T: Du caf'p... je veux dire du café comme d'habitude ,pourquoi?

A: pour rien

T: J'ai fini mes rapports, Boss. Je peux reprendre mon portable.

Gibbs lui rendit son se pencha pour lui dire

T: J'espère que tu t'es amusé à lire mes messages boss.

pour toute réponse, il reçut une claque

G: Tu dis n'importe quoi, Dinozzzo!

T: Je peux y aller ?

G: Tu vas rejoindre ta petite ange

T: ça se peux boss. En faite, je crois que je fais rester comme a elle va apprendre m'embêter pendant mon travail.

A: Et tu m'as pardonné déjà !

K: Il t'as pardonné quoi?

A: Ben tout a l'heure je lui ai envoyé des e-mails alors je croyais qu'il parlait de moi.

Elle se pencha vers Tony

A: On a eu chaud mais je crois que Gibbs a compris , on est mal.

T: et Oui. _Tout haut_ Je lui ai dit qu'elle devait plus m'embêter quand je faisais mes rapports bon je reste encore une heure et après je m'en vais et toi Abby tu fais quoi ce soir?

A: je devais recevoir quelqu'un mais je crois que je fais plut t inviter Mcgee

T: Quoi, tu vas inviter le bleu mais je rêve. Abby , tu vas bien non mais le bleu, tu invite le bleu. Je crois que je fais mourir!

Gibbs sourit cette remarque et compris.

Mc: Qu'est qu'il a Tony? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, c'est pas le 1er fois que je fais chez Abby.

T: Justement, le bleu. Je trouve que c'est trop . Juste pour savoir tu as été combien de fois dans son cercueil?

Mc: Ben 3 fois, Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

T: Pour rien, je crois que je fais mourir .Abby, tu sais tu peux m'inviter.

A: et ta petite ange?

T: je lui dirai que je vais chez une super collègue alors tu veux ou pas?

A: Ben oui

T: Dommage le bleu, peut- être une prochaine fois ou jamais. Dis Abby tu devais inviter qui ce soir?

A: tu es bien curieux. Je crois que je fais inviter Gibbs la place.

T: Gibbs, alors l tu disjoncte ma pauvre. Gibbs venir chez toi, laisse-moi rire mais franchement l tu d passe les bornes cette fois. Le bleu, maintenant Gibbs, il manquerait plus que tu invite Ducky en m me temps. C'est pas croyable quand m me!

K: Tony, tu exagères. Abby a droit d'inviter qui elle veut.

T: Non! Elle n'a pas droit.

G: et pourquoi a, Dinozzo?

T: Parce que je l'aime et que c'est moi qui va chez elle ce soir

_Oh,oh je crois que je viens de faire une boulette , une norme boulette, se dit Tony_

Mc: Tu l'aimes?

T: Oui le bleu je l'aime tellement que je peux plus la quitter regarde on travaille ensemble.

Abby lui sauta au cou.

T: Gibbs avant que tu dises quelques chose, Abby est peut- être une collègue mais elle n'est pas sur le terrain alors la règle n 12 n'est plus valide.

Gibbs lui donna une claque.

G: je suis content pour toi Abby. Tony sache que pour ta gouverne, j'allai rien dire car je m'en suis douté tout l'heure cause du message qu'elle t'a envoyé .

T: Ok, Bon on vous laisse. Kate ne soit pas si triste tu trouvera l'amour ou moins que tu as trouvé ton bonheur au près du boss, qui c'est. Oh boss , je voulais te dire les messages que tu envoies à Kate et bien comparer au notre , ils manquent quelques chose comment quoi Abby?

A: Je crois que c'est du piment, Tony. Bon demain les gens.

Et ils partirent laissant une Kate toute rouge , un Mcgee bouche b e et un Gibbs souriant

Fin


End file.
